Fateful Encounter Again
by doll13th
Summary: Cana's cards have once again spoken. Gray x Lucy   I kinda suck at summaries :p
1. Chapter 1

**FATEFUL ENCOUNTER… AGAIN**

_(A Fairy Tail FanFic)_

I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mahima is the sole owner.

Gray x Lucy

_ AngeL .. † 020212 †

.

.

"I wonder why you never had a boyfriend," Cana eyed the blond mage sitting beside her. "You're too cute to be single."

The celestial mage blushed. "I… I don't wanna really talk about it…" _And don't make it sound as if I'm hopeless!_ She thought.

Lucy avoided this topic as much as possible but Cana just won't leave her alone. "Don't worry, Lucy," the card mage smiled suspiciously. "My cards have spoken. Today you'll have another fateful encounter!"

_Ugh, just what I needed… _The celestial mage thought. She remembered the first time Cana told her that she'll have a fateful encounter and it all ends up… Well… That the card mage was sort of mistaken.

"You're still thinking _that_, huh?" The brunette seemed to be able to read her mind.

"No, it's not that," Lucy answered nervously. Well no one wants to anger Cana, right? "Anyway what does your cards, uh, say?"

Cana's eyes widened, "today's really your day, Lucy." The brunette pressed on. "The first guy you'll see the moment you stepped out of Fairy Tail is the one who loves you the most."

_Oh great, at least that's more specific! _The blond thought disbelievingly. "Then I'd better go out now I guess." Lucy laughed forcibly.

"It's up to you, Lucy." Cana winked.

.

.

_Geez… Cana seemed to be enjoying teasing me. _Lucy thought while on her way back to her apartment. She doesn't believe on what Cana told her yet she kept her head down, afraid to look on people's faces.

Her mind was busy thinking about so many things when she bumped on something quite cold which appeared out of nowhere. "Hey watch where you're going!" She scolded.

"Oops, sorry Lucy." Came a familiar cool voice and a hand appeared in her sight.

The blond already knew who he was but she's afraid to look up due to what Cana told her earlier. "Thanks but I'm okay, you can go." She tried to shoo him away but instead the guy crouched in front of her and looked at her face. "Are you sure you're alright, Lucy?"

"Gray what the heck!" She slapped Gray's face away from sight but too late she already saw it. _Now I'm totally not believing Cana! _She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I sadly do not own Fairy Tail. :c

This is originally a one-shot but since sleep did not visit me last night I wrote this one instead that's why it's kinda crappy. (Reasons again? XD)

_AngeL .. † 021812 †

.

.

Lucy stared at the sleeping ice mage sitting in front of her at the train. The team was on their way to a mission where they have to subdue a dark guild that's been collecting jewels from the villagers and Erza decided to stay at Lucy's place the night before the mission since they'd be leaving early.

"_The first person you'll see when you stepped out of the guild is the one who loves you the most," _Cana's voice echoed in her head. _Gray loves me? No way. _She thought.

She has to admit Gray is cute and cool and all except from his stripping habit but they are a team and he's one of her closest nakama. Besides, she doesn't wish to be killed by Juvia. Just the thought alone makes her shiver and she sighed.

"Lucy are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Huh?" Lucy was startled at the sudden question. "I'm good! Guess I'm just kind of sleepy since we… We woke up, uh, too early."

"Maybe you should take a nap. The village's still far anyway."

"Yah, thanks. Maybe I should." The blond smiled and closed her eyes. She has to focus on the mission anyway.

.

.

"Ice make: shield!" Gray protected Lucy from the enemies. "Lucy, you okay?" He asked, his back facing her.

"Yeah, thanks Gray," Lucy stood from the ground and followed with her gaze the half-naked mage. _Does he really love me? Dammit I can't concentrate anymore! Damn Cana._

The blond took one of her keys, "Gate of the Canis Minor I open thee: Nikora!"

"Pu-puunn…" The cute weird dog appeared. Gray was perplexed, "so what's the big idea?" He asked the more confused Lucy.

Lucy stared at the trembling dog. _Shit! I'm messed up! _She was supposed to summon Loke but unconsciously called Plue.

"He-he's my secret weapon! Right!" And she forced an evil laugh. "Plue, use your secret attack!"

The little, and rather harmless, spirit ran towards a group of mages who haven't noticed him given that they were busy fighting the other three fairy tail mages, or four including Happy. The little dog stabbed the evil mages' feet one by one losing their concentration thus making the job a little easier.

"A trump card indeed!" Gray thumbs her up before running to Erza who had a severe wound from fighting the guild master earlier. She watched him carry the armored mage bride-like. "We must take her to the nearest hospital!" He cried.

.

.

"You shouldn't have forced yourself to fight with that wound!" Gray was lecturing Erza who was now lying at the hospital bed, sleeping.

"Gray's right! Now look at yourself!" Natsu stomped his foot while pointing her.

"Stupid," Lucy laughed at the two. They only had the guts to say that to Erza because she's asleep. She looked at Gray and blushed. _If he really loves me he's not showing it. Not even a hint, _the blond thought and she smirked.

"Lucy you're creeping me out," Happy appeared out of nowhere.

"Shuddap," Lucy snapped.

Gray suddenly looked at her, "by the way Lucy are you alright? You don't have major wounds or injuries?"

Lucy blushed even more. _Hell why am I blushing? Stupid! _"N-no, I'm fine. Just some, uh, scratches, t-that's all. I'm fine." The blond muttered.

Gray smiled at her, "I'm glad. I'd blame myself if something happens to you." Then he turned abruptly to hide his flushed face.

Lucy blinked. _Do I heard it right? Or… Crap am I imagining things? Does he really said it? I'm going crazy! What the hell._

"Lucy's making another creepy face," Happy said.

"Shut it cat!" With face all red, Lucy went out of the room and placed her hand on her heart that was racing. _This is killing me! _She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail but I always wish Loke is real.

"_Even if I become a demon… I'll endure the exile… Anything… To protect her!" – NERO, Devil May Cry 4_

_AngeL .. † 022112 †

.

.

It was suffocating inside the hospital so Lucy decided to have a little walk at the park nearby. The weather sure is fine and the fresh air relaxed her.

She sat on one of the benches and watched a couple walked by. She noticed that the girl is, well, truth be told, not beautiful but the guy is unquestionably handsome. Lucy sighed as she saw another couple across her. They were so sweet that it reminds her of Bisca and Alzack of Edolas. _This is quite depressing, _the blond thought. She looked around and realized that most of them are a couple so she gave out another sigh before closing her eyes to enjoy the soft wind instead.

.

.

_He watched the white-haired girl laughing with Natsu and Happy. "Natsu seemed so happy that Lisanna's back, don't you think?" He told Mirajane. "Indeed he is. But I guess Lisanna's happier that she's with Natsu again. I want to believe that they're destined for each other." Mira smiled._

Gray remembered his conversation with Mira a day before they left for the mission. _Of course, Natsu's for Lisanna. _The ice mage smiled at the thought. He was looking for a certain blond mage who suddenly disappeared from the hospital and Happy was thinking that maybe she's mad at the exceed for calling her creepy. She's naïve but she's not that childish to get mad at petty things but Gray insisted to look for her anyway.

He tried his luck at the nearby park where he was relieved to see her sitting on a bench, eyes closed. Gray smirked and sat beside her.

"Lucy?" No response. He couldn't quite tell if she's asleep so he moved his face nearer to hear her breathing. The wind danced with the girl's hair and Gray blushed. Watching Lucy this close is breathtaking. _How can someone sleep like that? _The ice mage thought. _She's really weird sometimes._

"Hey, Lucy?" He held her hand and gently squeezed it. With their faces so near, Gray couldn't help but stare at the beautiful mage's pink glossy lips that is partly open. _They look like candy, _the ice mage thought. _It must also taste sweet. _With his free hand he brushed her face but still no reaction. _Stop tempting me Lucy! _Gray mentally begged. "Oi, Lucy…" He whispered but Lucy only answered with a soft breathing. _Screw it! _He closed his eyes and kissed her.

.

.

Lucy doesn't react for she was in deep sleep. Lucy's lips were so soft and Gray knew that a kiss is addictive but he never thought that it would be _this _addictive. He wanted to kiss her for eternity! The ice mage slipped his tongue inside her mouth through her partly open lips and played with her tongue. _She tasted sweet; she must have drunk a fruit drink before falling asleep._ He realized just how badly he wanted her and how jealous he is with Natsu for being so close to Lucy. He nibbled her lower lip and Lucy gave a soft moan that Gray suddenly jerked back and stared at her with horror and a bit of regret. But the celestial mage doesn't open her eyes, she was still asleep.

Shocked by his sudden loss of control, Gray stood up and stared at the still asleep celestial mage. _I… I stole Lucy's first kiss. I stole her first kiss and she doesn't even know it! _He was sorry and guilty but at the same time he was glad that he actually kissed her. _What should I do? I… I must apologize. But how will I tell her? For sure she'll get mad and Erza might kill me. _Gray gulped. His mind was in chaos. He pictured Erza surrounded by a dark aura, _Gray how could you do that to Lucy? I'm going to punish you! _He imagined the scary armored mage and he sweat. _I'm so dead…_

.

.

"Gray?" Lucy watched the ice mage lying beside her with his back facing her. She doesn't know when or how they ended in such a dark place with both their hands tied at their back with an anti-magic rope because as far as the celestial mage's memory is concerned, she was sitting on a bench at a park where she closed her eyes only to wake up in this...place. She doesn't even know how Gray ended up with her though she was glad that she's not alone.

Lucy has been trying to wake Gray for the millionth time already until finally the ice mage stirred. "I'm...sorry. I-I'm sorry Lucy," Gray mumbled.

Maybe the ice mage caught whoever is trying to abduct her and he tried to fight him/her/them but failed that's why he's saying sorry? "Hey Gray wake up!"

"Sorry!" Gray was panting; he looked around him but could see nothing but darkness. "Where am I?" He whispered to himself.

"That's what I also wanted to know." He turned around to see where the voice came from. When his eyes had finally adapted with the dark, he could clearly see the familiar face of Lucy lying beside her and just then he realized their situation.

"Lucy? What happened?"

"I don't know. I just woke up here. I've been trying to wake you because I thought maybe you know what happened?"

"I have no idea either," Gray was trying to remember something that might give him a clue but failed. _All I can remember is that I'm kissing you._

"But you were sayin-"

"Sshh.." Gray heard a very faint sound of walking feet. Then it grew louder until they both could hear it clearly followed by murmurs that also became clearer as it got nearer.

"...me already." They heard a man's voice right after they heard the sound of an opening door.

Then a line of light appeared as "they" switched on the light just outside their room and Lucy can't help but tremble.

"Let me take a look at them first," they heard another man said. His voice sounded that of a 40+ year old man while the first seems younger.

"They're right behind that door."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail but I always wish Loke is real.

_ AngeL .. † 030312 †

.

.

"Lucy, pretend that you're asleep," Gray whispered. He just can't remember anything that might lead him to an understanding of their situation now as if a part of his memory has been erased. The last thing the ice mage could remember is that he was kissing Lucy. But the more he thinks of it, the more it became unreal. Does he even kissed her or was it just one of his hidden desires messing with his already messed up memory? There seemed to be no way of finding out.

They heard the door opened and light flowed on their feet which was immediately blocked by something followed by a coarse chuckle. The door opened wide letting the light fall on their faces.

"It's him alright," the chuckle turned into laughter. Those voices were familiar; Gray was certain he has heard them before but his mind was such a mess he can't think straight anymore. He must save Lucy – that's his priority. "Don't tell me that girl is?"

"Yes, it's Ms. Lucy Heartfilia," the other man answered back. _Shit! _Gray was so sure he has heard them before but why in the world can't he remember who they were?

"We have no use for her," the first man declared. "Kill her."

"Okay," the other man walked over Gray to grab Lucy. Luckily for Gray, his feet were not tied so he raised his other leg just in time to trip the man. He jumped to his feet and pushed the man aside with his body.

"You'll have to kill me first before you could touch Lucy!" The ice mage was now facing them and was dismayed to see that the other man was fully covered so he can't see his face but what shocked him is the other man. "Phantom!" Gray snapped at the smirking Phantom. He stole a glimpse of Lucy who was not moving and appeared to have fainted.

"Kill you?" The covered man said. "Too bad we can't. Master wanted you alive, you see."

"Why are you here? You have been disbanded a long time ago! And what do you want from me?"

"You'll know that later. Hand over the girl," Phantom said.

"I won't let you get near her," Gray whispered.

The covered man put out his hand which turned into a gun and a red laser pointed toward Lucy's head. Gray panicked. The man shoot but the ice mage blocked it with his body.

"Tch! Is that all you can do?" Gray smirked at them. "It doesn't hurt at all."

The ice mage rushed towards them and kicked the man's face but Phantom was fast; he pinned Gray to the ground.

"Give up already," Phantom walked towards Lucy while the man with a gun for a hand held the ice mage. "I'm gonna kill this girl in front of you. That would be entertaining. You see, without your magic, you're nothing."

Gray laughed. The two other mages stared at him with curiosity. "Give up you say? Without my magic I'm nothing you say? BAKA."

Gray rolled forcefully kicking the covered man in the process. He jumped to his feet and knocked Phantom down.

"Without Lucy, I'm nothing!" The ice mage hissed at Phantom.

"I ain't gonna say that in front of Juvia if I were you," Phantom winked at Gray.

"What?" Just then the covered man was already back on his feet and was again pointing a red laser at Lucy's head. Gray rushed towards him but the man dodged the ice mage and Gray was sent flying out the door, and then another door, until he was out in a brightly lit wide room.

His ears were greeted by popping sounds followed by confetti and wine rained from the sky. Confetti and wine?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GRAY!"

"What the?" Gray blinked in front of his partying guild mates.

"I'm sorry Gray," Milliana winked as she removed the ropes from Gray's wrists. "Happy birthday!"

"What is ha-"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia rushed towards Gray cutting him off.

The ice mage stripped his shirt and pants and stood at one of the tables. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

His guild mates stopped and all stared at him.

"My, my…" Phantom emerged from the door smiling, followed by the covered man and Lucy.

Gray pointed at him, "and what is Phantom doing here?"

Phantom laughed and poff! A white-haired girl appeared. "Mirajane?"

"Happy Birthday, Gray." Mira winked.

The covered man laughed, removed his mask and revealed Wally.

"The surprise party was successful!" Happy hovered over Gray's head eating a fish. Then all the guild members were back to partying.

"Good job, Mira, Wally!" Makarov grinned.

"Erza's plan is great!" Lisanna winked.

"Great! Great! Great!" Bickslow's babies echoed.

"But my idea could have been better," Evergreen pouted.

_So much for a surprise birthday party! _Gray looked around for Lucy and found her sitting on one of the tables.

"Hey Luuuuuuuuucy!" Natsu ran towards her.

"Shut up." Lucy hissed.

"Why are you mad Lucy?" The fire mage sat in front of her.

"And what do you mean by not informing me about this surprise party?"

Natsu smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "because if you knew that it's planned you may not act your part right, Lucy. And it might not convince Gray."

"And what do you mean by that?" Lucy snapped.

"It was my idea not to tell you," Erza sat beside the celestial mage. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

Lucy sweat, "I love your idea Erza!"

.

.

The party was finally over and Gray honestly enjoyed most of it though Natsu kept on pestering him which ended up to another brawl. Gray woke up ahead of them and proceeded to the bar where Mira was already up, wiping the glasses.

"Good morning Mira," the ice mage greeted as he sat on the chair and ordered water.

"Good morning Gray," Mira greeted back and went to get his water. Gray looked around him where his guild mates were still asleep and his eyes fell unto the blond mage whose head was leaning on a table.

"She's cute even while asleep," Mira returned with his water. Gray was surprised and faced her; his face tinted with faint pink. "Who?" He asked.

"Lucy of course," Mira winked. "How are you gonna tell Juvia?"

"What are you talkin' about?" Gray asked though he knew perfectly what Mira is talking about.

"We already suspected it Gray," the white-haired mage smiled. "And you confirmed it yesterday."

"We?"

Mira's face became serious. "Cana and me. But you must confess it to her already, Gray. Cana's cards told us something, you know."

"What?" Gray blushed even more. _There's no use hiding it to Mira!_

"It said you must confess your feelings to Lucy soon or else something bad will happen to her. And you must do it here in the guild where we all can witness it."

"Se-seriously?"

Mira nodded. Gray sweat despite of himself and stared at the still sleeping celestial mage.

_This is gonna be exciting, _Mira mentally giggled. _I'm sorry Gray, but I figured you needed help._

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I was like: Oh my god it's Saturday! And I still have to write the next chapter for Iron Dragon Slayer's Wife! Promise I'll make the next chapter of this story better! ;p<em>

_And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. You know, reading your reviews always inspires me to write more but you see I'm always busy… And Skyrim always kept me busy during my free time, lol. THANK YOU! –doll13th_


End file.
